


Why?

by Ms_Winnie_The_Pooh



Series: Brainy’s corruption [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Devastated Alex, F/M, brainy goes back to normal to find that he kills kara, corrupted brainy au, devastated brainy, the one where brainy kills kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Winnie_The_Pooh/pseuds/Ms_Winnie_The_Pooh
Summary: This was inspired by a tumblr prompt.With Querl corrupted, Kara tries everything in her power to reverse the corruption. But she's too late and stares at Querl with empty eyes.Querl wakes up, only to find a sword through Kara's chest.(The one where corrupted Brainy kills Kara and brings her back to life.)
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Querl Dox, Kara Danvers & Alex Danvers, Kara Danvers/Querl Dox
Series: Brainy’s corruption [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754629
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Why?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a different corrupted Brainy from the first three. 
> 
> The one where Kara dies.

Querl blinked and shook his head as if waking up from a dream. And at that moment, he wished this was a dream. “Kara?” Querl whispered, seeing a kryptonite sword in her chest.  
He looked down, eyes widening when he realized that he was holding it.

_Where did I get this?_

Removing the sword, he threw it and caught her before she fell to the ground.

“You-you were supposed to stop me,” Querl sobbed as he cradled Kara’s lifeless, limp body, “you were meant to save the day! You could’ve stopped me. So easily.”

“So why? Why am I here? Why am I breathing?” Querl choked as his tears started to stream down his cheeks like waterfalls. Staining Kara’s face.

He didn’t care. This wasn’t supposed to happen. He wasn’t supposed to win. Kara was supposed to be alive, had stopped him. He’s the one that should have died instead of her. 

“ _Please_ ,” Querl begged, voice trembling, “ _please wake up_.” 

But there was no answer, he knew there wasn’t going to be. He rocked back and forth, hugging Kara to his chest as he whispered to Kara to wake up. He wasn’t sure how long he sat there holding Kara’s body. He wasn’t sure when Alex ran into the room shouting at him and Kara to stop. 

It wasn’t until Alex took hold of him and threw him off of Kara, that he snapped out of it. He watched as Alex knelt beside Kara. Watched as she cried, mourned for her sister. 

“What did you do?” Alex asked her attention on Querl. 

“I’m sorry,” was all he could say. He couldn’t form the words, couldn’t recall what had happened a few moments ago. He didn’t want to make up excuses. Not to himself, not to Alex. 

Alex was on her feet and charged at Querl, intending to hurt him. And Querl would let her. He didn’t have the energy to fight and a part of him died when Kara did. 

“Why did you do it?” Alex cried, punching his chest. It didn’t hurt. Alex didn’t have the strength to hurt him, but she continued to punch him. “Why? She was going to save you. She loved you and you killed her.”

“I don’t know,” he whispered.

Alex stopped, and the two of them sat there on the floor, crying over Kara.

She wasn’t coming back, they both knew it.


End file.
